Quick Swim
by Sunshine Zenica
Summary: A young girl finds herself in Everlost trying to figure out what happened to her. Rated T for mild lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

Lia tried to grab for her blanket that she had kicked off. But it wasnt there, nothing was. It was just the cold hard ground. She sat up quickly suddenly afraid.

"Mom! Mom!" she was screaming as loud as she could, tears welling in her eyes she called one last time, "Mommy?"

She sat on the ground cold and alone when she started to sink in. Terrified she jumped up and ran. When she stopped she was still cold. She looked down to see she was still in her bathing suit and it was still completely soaked. Lia looked around for a towl to cover herself with. Soon she found a big beach towel that was sitting in the sun. But when she reached for it her hand went right through it. Puzzled she reached for it again, but like the last time her hand passed through it. She brought her hands up to her face and balled her fists, they felt real. So she reached for the towel once again. And yet again her hands when right through. Angered she started cursing at the towel and punching at it. When her words got particlarly nasty a woman came out of her house and walked towards Lia.

"Oh Miss! I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to steal your towel, I was just cold. And i don't know where I am. I'm scared." Lia began to cry and reach out to the woman. But the woman walked right past her.

"Hey! Miss! Please help me! I dont know where I am! Please talk to me!" Lia was yelling at the woman, who still didn't even turn around to acknowlege Lia.

"Hey bitch! Your going to fucking answer me!" Lia was now enraged and reached for the woman, but just like the towel her hand passed right through her. Lia now dropped to her knees and started to sob.

"Whats wrong with me? Lady please help me! Im so afraid!" Lia now curled in a ball and sobbed. But yet again she felt herself sinking so she jumped up and ran. She kept running untill she found a playground. It was almost dark by now and she walked on the playground looking for anything that might help. As she walked past the slide she seen it was in a shaper focus than anything else. Being curious she touched the slide and it was solid. Excited she put some of her weight on it and it held her up! Slowly she sat down on the slide and she layed back. Looking up at the sky she rolled on her side and fell asleep quickly.

"Hey, hey lady. Wake up! I wanna play." a little boy's voice called, then he poked Lia.

"Quite poking me!" Lia slapped at the source and hit flesh. With this she jolted up and looked into the eyes of a fat little boy, maybe 8 years old.

"Hi." he said with a big smile, "Im so glad your up now! I want to got on the slide and your in my way." Lia jumped and scooped the little boy in her arms and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you can see me! I'm not the only one. I thought i was going to be alone untill the end of the world!" Lia's voice began to crack as she started to cry.

"Yuck! Get off me! Your getting your cooties all over me!" he squealed and pushed against her chest. Lia let him down suddenly embarassed. She kneeled down and rested her hands on his shoulders looking in his eyes.

"What is this? How long have you been here? Whats your name?" Lia asked him quickly, the boy just shrugged off Lia's hands and walked up the little ladder and went down the slide.

"My names Gino. My mom left me here last summer. All I rember is I was eating a big burger and my chest really hurt. Then I fell asleep and I woke up here. Mom hasn't come back to get me yet. but I'm fine I like it here." and again he walked away and climbed the ladder and went down the slide. Lia just watched him do this a few more times before she stopped him again.

"Hi, Gino. I'm Lia. Where are we?" she asked and stood in him way of the ladder. He tried to get around her, but she stood fast.

"We are on a playground, duh." he said and pushed her out of the way. Lia just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't ever know what was wrong with them. Yet again Gino slid down the slide and was back on his way to the ladder when she caught him by the arm.

"Gino, sweety. Where are we? Do the others see you? What happened to us?" she held him tight and looked in his eyes," Gino answer me." At this he stared crying and kept trying to pull away. Lia just pulled him close and hugged him. This time he didn't fight it he hugged her back and cried.

"No one would help me I was so scared! I couln't find my mommy so I did what she told me to always do. Stay in the place she left me. I don't know where we are, but I don't like it." Gino continued to cry agains her chest, Lia just cooed to him and pet him.

"Gino we have to leave this place find someone to help us. We need to leave now." Lia started to stand up and walk away but Gino wouldn't move. She turned around and tugged on his hand but he just stood there.

"Gino lets go. Come on. Its okay." again she pulled but he stayed. Lia walked back and knelled down in front of him, " Lets go, now."

"No. I can't, what if my mom comes back?" Gino looked at the slide and climbed the ladder once again, "Besides I really like this slide." Lia waited untill he got to the bottom and grabbed his hand once again. But this time he yanked it free.

"Can't you hear? I'm not going with you!" at this he ran off into a group of children and was lost. Lia ran after him but he was gone. She was alone again. And had more questions than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Lia walked along a road in the rain. It wasnt cold but it had an odd sensation dropping through her. Still she truged along the road in an illfitting bikini and bare foot. The bikini was a mistake, it barely covered her naughty bits. It was last years bathing suit, her mother said she would buy her a new one but had failed to. Now Lia had to walk in a wet purple bikini and wet hair. No matter what she did she was still soaking wet. She also couldn't rember what had happened to her. Faint memories, but nothing solid. She rembered going on vacation with her family but not how she got to this place. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed an older boy laying on the other side of the road. At first she just thought he was regular until she could see him in sharper focus.

"Hey! Hey! Hey guy!" she ran aross the street waving her arms wildly. When she got to him she seen he was sleeping. For minute she didn't know what to do, then she thought he was still human. So she walked back a few steps and kicked him in his back. He jumped up and started yelling.

"Hey what the fuck man!" he looked bewildered and rubbed his back. Then he focused on Lia and became a boy again, looking her up and down hungrily. He then leaned back alittle and oushed his hands in his pockets. "Hey honey."

"Really? Well looks like you were a waste of my time." Lia then turned on her heel and walked away from the guy.

"Oh man! I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone in months. I don't know how to act around people." He said running behind her. He grabbed her arm to make her stop. Lia wipped around and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't fucking touch me creep. And why should I forgive you? You looked at me like I'm a piece of meat. I don't get down like that." This time she just stood and crossed her arms and looked at him. But she was kind of afraid. He was a big guy, atleast 6' and hefty. This guy could snap her in half if he wanted. But he didn't look like he would, he had gentle hazel eyes and a slow sweet smile. But looks can be decieving.

"Look I said I was sorry. What else can I give you? My shirt? Because you look like you need it." he said this with a smirk and this made Lia mad all over again.

"Screw you. Really go fuck yourself." and again Lia stomped away.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I don't mean to be a dick. Please forgive me?" he called to her and for some reason she turned around and went back to him.

"I'm Lia." she held out her hand and he took it in his big warm hand.

"I'm Luke. Nice to meet you." He let go of her hand and put his hands in his sweater pockets, " So how old are you?" the pair started to walk along the road as the sun was rising higher in the sky.

"I'm 17 or was. I guess I'm still 17. What about you?" they had stopped at an intersection. Out of habit the two waited for the cars to pass and it was clear to go.

"I'm 17 too." they walked for what seemed hours in silence when Luke broke the silence, "So whats with the bikini?" he looked her up and down again.

"I don't know why I'm wearing this. I just woke up like this. What about you?"

"Oh well I'm sorry? Are you cold? Your hand was pretty cold. And your wet. It has to suck." he again put his hands in his sweater.

"I'm not really cold just chilled. You know? Like I could be warmer but I'm not uncomforable. I would like some clothes though, I feel alittle exposed." she looked down at her body and played with her wet hair.

"I bet!" at this he laughed untill he had tears in his eyes. Lia was mad at first then she too joined in. As the two conntiued walking and laughing they came up to a sign. They stopped laughing long enough to read it.

"Oh shit Lia. We are in San Fransisco!" he pionted at the sign and Lia just stared in awe.

"Could we have walked that much? Or were we closer than we thought?"

" I don't know. I think we were closer than we thought. Well now that we found a city lets go clothe you!" he grabbed her hand and they ran into the city, now not trying to avoid the cars and people. The pair ran for blocks just laughing and playing. Running through cars just to get the rush and people for the warm feeling. He had picked her up a few times and grabbed her around the waist, normally she would pull away and yell at him but this was different.

"Do you even know where we are? Or are you just running me in circles?" Lia asked him as they ran through a park and through a tunnel.

"Of course I do! We my pretty are on Haight and Ashbury! Lots of funky stores along this street. Maybe we can find a place to find you some clothes." he pulled her across Ashbury and down Haight. She looked around staring at all the colorful people walking down the street.

"Lia have you never been here?" Luke asked when he noticed her staring.

"No I have never been into San Fransisco. My mother didn't aprove. She is so boring." the two walking hand in hand came to a thrift store and walked in, "Will we be able to find anything here? Won't it be like everything else?"

"I don't even know. But maybe there will be things that are solid like the places along the road. Besides never hurt to try." he shrugged and let go of her hand and walked up to one of the racks and looked through them. In a few minutes his eyes brightened, " See negative nelly! I found something!" he pulled an old dress off the rack. The dress was from the 60's all black and ment to be skin tight.

"Its a bit much don't you think? Just to walk around in?" she said with a giggle hold the dress up to herself.

"Why you try it on anyways. Never know if we will find something else" he walked over to Lia and took the dress and unzipped it and gave it back to her. She took the dress and slipped into it. She then turned around and held up her hair so Luke could zip it.

"God! I can barely breathe!" she said holdong her chest, turning around to face him. Luke took one look and his jaw dropped.

"You look good though. Really gorgous Lia." he looked down at his feet and Lia marched over to a mirror. She did look good. But it was too much for the day time. She hobled over to the racks and looked some more. Soon she found a floral dress, it was kind of short but still pretty. She had Luke up zip her and put on the dress. It was a perfect fit.

"So what do you think?" she turned to face him flashing him the peace fingers, " All I need is shoes. Lets go look." the two kids walked over and found a pair of plain brown platforms. Lia tried them on and they fit like they were made for her. Luke had wandered off and brought back a pair of black hair chopsticks.

"You want to put your hair up?" he asked sheepishly holding out the chopsticks, she took them and wound her wet hair into a tight bun and out the sticks in to secure the bun.

"Now! Do I look good?" she did a little spin and he just took her by the had and lead her out of the store.

"Time to explore!" the pair started running again and disappeared into the crowds.


End file.
